The present invention relates to an improved ash trap particularly adapted for use with bongs. A bong which is a water cooled smoking device has a long history of development and use and has become very popular in recent years. Its history as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,499 to McFadden et al, owned by the assignee of this invention, is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The foregoing discloses a bong having an ash trap chamber located beneath a water chamber with primary tubing to the trap and secondary tubing from the trap to the water chamber.
Accordingly it is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved ash trap which may be conveniently located adjacent to the water chamber of a bong for ready removal of the ashes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved ash trap for preventing contamination of the water in a bong.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ash trap which may directly be connected to a smoke material bowl and requires only the removal of a bottom closure to release the ashes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an ash trap of a simple, sturdy and economical construction.